La vie en Violet
by Moonlight Kristallblaue
Summary: Después de la muerte de Nagisa, Okazaki intenta reponer el tiempo perdido con Ushio, tratando de que sus días sean más felices y coloridos. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos había notado que a ese lienzo enegrecido por el dolor sólo le hacía falta una pincelada de violeta.
1. Impredecible

**_Summary_**:Después de la muerte de Nagisa, Okazaki intenta reponer el tiempo perdido con Ushio, tratando de que sus días sean más felices y coloridos. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos había notado que a ese lienzo enegrecido por el dolor sólo le hacía falta una pincelada de violeta.

_**Disclaimer**_: Clannad, Tomoya, Kyou y demás personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Key y fue llevada al anime por Kyoto Animation. Pero esta historia fue lo que yo pensé después de que Okazaki y Kyou se reencuentran gracias a Ushio *-* digo, si hay un _Another World: Kyō Chapter _creo que no estoy tan loca :3 Amo la pareja de Tomoya y Nagisa con todo mi ser no me malentiendan; pero digamos que el TomoyaxKyou es mi guilty pleasure x3

* * *

_Una vez que abres los ojos no los cierras ni muerto porque, incluso así, alguien abre los suyos que son tuyos y que antes fueron de otro._

**Kyou POV**

Siempre había estado enamorada de él, desde los días del instituto. Y aunque le había dejado el camino libre a Ryou , ambas nos dimos cuenta de que el corazón de Tomoya le pertenecía a la dulce Furukawa. Años después, nuestro grupo de amigos intentó reponerse del duro golpe de la muerte de ésta, recibiendo cálidamente la dulce luz de la pequeña Shio-chan.

Aquel seminario sobre cuidados infantiles en mitad de clases y justo en el período de verano, me había dejado exhausta; sin embargo ansiaba volver con mis pequeños alumnos. Convertirme en Fujibayashi-sensei había hecho que uno de mis sueños se volviese realidad. No podía estar más feliz, me había esforzado tanto y la alegría que sentía cada día al volver de la escuela era indescriptible.

Cerré los ojos recordando el arduo camino que me trajo a este presente, y aunque mi sueño reflejaba la equilibrada y feliz vida que llevaba no podía evitar recordar también ciertos borrones de profunda tristeza.

_Moshi-moshi, Kyou desu. –Contesté el teléfono mientras preparaba la cena, Ryou no tardaba en llegar y seguro estaría hambrienta, había doblado turnos en el hospital…_

_Kyou. . . –La voz de Kotomi-chan era más queda y débil que de costumbre, algo en su tono me hizo sentir una horrible corriente helada que se deslizó por mi espalda. Dejé la sopa de miso y me acomodé en el sofá. –Kyou… -continuó, como si se debatiera por no estallar en llanto. –Ayer por la noche, nació la hija de Tomoya y Nagisa-chan. . ._

_-¡Eso es increíble, Kotomi-chan! –exclamé alegremente, olvidando por un momento el tono de voz que ella había utilizado. –¿No es increíble? Espero que se parezca a Nagisa-chan, porque si salió con la cara de Tomoya voy a patearlo hasta que cambie eso y entonces… _

_-Kyou. –Me interrumpió en seco esta vez, y lo que dijo no lo vi venir, y no lo olvidaré nunca. –Nagisa murió justo después de que la bebé nació._

Me desperté con esa horrible sensación y lágrimas deslizándose por mis mejillas, respiré profundo y apreté las sábanas formando puños. Muchas veces deseaba decir que sólo era un sueño, pero aquello había pasado de verdad, había pasado hace cinco años, desde ese día nuestro pequeño grupo sufrió la pérdida de aquella persona que nos había unido a todos: Nagisa Furukawa.

Después de un buen desayuno, preparado esta vez por mi adorable gemela, salí de casa dejando el mal trago atrás concentrada en mostrar una sonrisa.

-_¡Que__ tengas un buen día, onee-chan! _–Me despidió Ryou desde la puerta de nuestro apartamento. Me despedí con la mano y caminé tranquilamente hacía el jardín de infantes. Botan, o debería decir Nabe ahora, corría en círculos ansioso porque llegaran todos sus compañeros de juegos. Acaricié su lomo y me dediqué a recibir a los padres que venían con mis pequeños pupilos.

Desde hace un par de días Okazaki al fin había aparecido, acompañado de la pequeña Shio-chan; mientras yo estaba de curso. Lo supe por las murmuraciones de las madres, tan comunicativas como siempre. Suspiré y negué con la cabeza mientras recibía a otro de mis alumnos; por eso no me sorprendió cuando lo mencionaron. . .

_Konichiwa, Kyou. –Me saludó alegremente Rimi-sensei._

_Konichiwa, Rimi-san. –Respondí con una enorme sonrisa, aunque noté que la de ella superaba la mía._

_-Tengo que decirte, los Furukawa no traerán más a Shio-chan. –Mi corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente, me preocupaba por todos mis alumnos, pero ella me preocupaba sólo un poco más, no es que nadie se tuviera que enterar. Inmediatamente pensé que había enfermado o algo similar. –No, no, calma, cariño. Ahora la traerá su padre, Okazaki-san._

Y ahí estaba él en persona, caminando tranquilamente tomado de la mano por su hija: la viva copia de Nagisa. Una cálida sensación se extendió por mi pecho, tarde o temprano todos sabíamos que el despistado de Tomoya caería en la cuenta de que su hija era maravillosa, al igual que la vida, y que volvería a sonreír y tener esa chispa en sus ojos. Por fin logré también, ver la sonrisa completa de Shio-chan. Ella era feliz con sus abuelos, pero supongo que nada se le comparaba a vivir con su padre, corrió directamente hacia Nabe gritando su nombre mientras lo acariciaba y le explicaba a su perplejo papá que era la mascota del jardín de niños.

-_Debes ser el padre de Okazaki Ushio-chan._ –Musité con voz alegre mientras me paraba frente a él.

_-¡T-tú!_ –Casi gritó con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro y los ojos muy abiertos.

-_Soy la maestra de Ushio-chan, Fujibayashi Kyou._ –Me presenté formalmente, después de todo estaba en el trabajo y Okazaki era… un padre. Contuve un tic nervioso. –_Mucho gusto en conocerlo._

- _¡S-sí! __Es un placer._ –Respondió casi tartamudeando, supuse que por mi comportamiento tan respetuoso, se inclinó de la misma manera que yo y aunque hubiera querido continuar así no pude evitar observarlo detenidamente y soltar una carcajada.

-_Es la primera vez que te veo poner esa cara._ –Comenté entre risas.

_-¡Oye, tú!_ –Amenazó un vivaz Tomoya mientras me mostraba su puño.

-_Debiste saberlo al ver a Botan._ –Le reproché. ¿Qué otra maestra tendría a un cerdo de mascota? –_O ¿ya me habías olvidado?_ –pregunté sin pensarlo dos veces.

-_Así que es Botan, después de todo._ –Musitó cayendo en la cuenta, mientras miraba a mi jabalí con Ushio.

-_Ushio-chan, a decir verdad, tu papi y yo fuimos juntos al colegio._ –Comencé diciéndole a la pequeña que me mostró una carita de sorpresa.

-_Era violenta en aquel entonces._ –Comentó innecesariamente su padre. –_Siempre me molestaba_.

_-¡Oye! ¡No inventes historias!_ –Me defendí ante ella, yo era la dulce sensei no necesitaba que aquel torpe viniera a manchar mi imagen.

_-También era una buena amiga de mami._ –Añadió con un tono más calmado que el anterior. _-¿Lo sabías?_ –Ushio-chan negó con la cabeza moviendo sus cortos cabellos castaños, claramente sorprendida.

_-Sanae-san me dijo que tarde o temprano vendrías, y que no le contara toda la historia hasta entonces._ –Expliqué para ambos, honestamente me había costado bastante trabajo mantenerme callada y… alejada.

-_Ya veo. . . Sanae-san hizo eso._ –Musitó un tanto reflexivo.

Después de eso dejamos que Nabe jugara con los niños, y Tomoya seguía ensimismado en su mundo. Seguramente no había sido fácil, hablé con él, sobre como el destino es impredecible ¿quién imaginaría que yo sería la maestra de su hija? También sobre la preocupación de Ryou, Kotomi y Youhei, nuestra tristeza al verlo así y todas las celebraciones de año nuevo que pensamos ir a visitarlo pero nunca lo hicimos. Al final me tranquilizó saber que todos los cabos sueltos se habían arreglado y que él estaba mejor.

_-__Si algo sucede, llámame._ –Sugerí antes de que partiera al trabajo, no estaba demás una ayuda extra para la pobre Ushio, vivir sin apoyo femenino con un papá como Tomoya que apenas aprendía a cocinar… -_Te ayudaré._ –Coloqué mis manos sobre la cintura con determinación.

_-Sí, cuento contigo, Fujibayashi-sensei._

Ambas lo despedimos desde la entrada al jardín de niños, me coloqué a la altura de Shio-chan y le sonreí: _-Que bueno que puedes vivir con tu papi ¿verdad?_ –Ella asintió con su cabecita, una enorme sonrisa y los ojitos brillosos. Le mostré mi rostro más alegre y el más honesto.

_-¡Bueno, entremos ya!_

* * *

__Y bueno en realidad esto es algo más como el prólogo, porque como ven es casi completamente extraído del anime.

Yey *-* vi que inauguré la sección de esta parejita en español, espero al menos tenga seguidores. ;_;

Moon~


	2. Gracias

**I**

Había pasado una semana desde aquel extraño, pero feliz, encuentro con Tomoya. Ushio se veía aún más feliz y con tanta energía que me costaba seguirle el paso. _–Estoy agotada._ –Susurré mientras cerraba los ojos y caminaba despacio. Llegué a casa pensando qué haría de cenar esta noche. Quizá un omelette de huevo con arroz y un poco de salsa le vendría bien a las gemelas Fujibayashi. Sí, eso haría.

Me coloqué mi delantal y comencé a tararear una canción mientras la cocina desprendía un delicioso aroma. Mi estómago emitió un gruñido, y pedí por que Ryou llegara temprano esta noche para poder comer juntas. De pronto el teléfono sonó, lo cual era un poco extraño. Quizá sería Kotomi, o el idiota de Youhei llorando de nuevo porque en su trabajo son muy exigentes, la siguiente semana lo invitaré a comer, decidí antes de contestar la llamada.

_-Moshi moshi, Kyou desu_. –Descolgué el auricular, la débil vocecilla me sorprendió al otro lado de la línea.

_-¿Sensei?_ –Exclamó Shio-chan, un poco temerosa.

_- ¿Shio-chan?_ –Pregunté totalmente sorprendida. _-¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Estás bien? ¿Papá no ha vuelto del trabajo?_ -Ella soltó un suspiro y explicó.

_-Papá no ha vuelto. Pero… tengo hambre._ –Pude imaginarla removiéndose en su asiento y jugando con sus pies nerviosa. _–Le hablé a Sanae-san, pero nadie contestó en casa. Y después a mi amiga Fuko-chan, pero tampoco estaba… creo que hoy tenía que ir al hospital._ –Cuando mencionó a su amiga una punzada extraña apareció en mi corazón, le resté importancia, por el momento. _–Y en la lista de teléfonos papá dijo que podía llamarle a la sensei. Lo siento._

_-No te preocupes, Ushio-chan._ –Comenzaba a escribir una nota para Ryou. _–Iré a tu casa en unos minutos, tocaré la puerta y diré mi nombre. No debes abrirle a extraños ¿recuerdas?_

_-Síp._ –Contestó ella y colgó.

_"Parece que los años hacen más idiotas a los que nacen así, fui a casa de Okazaki por Ushio-chan. La cena está lista, no llegaré tarde._

_Kyou"_

Dejé la nota sobre la mesa, me coloqué un abrigo, terminé de ponerme los zapatos y me lancé corriendo hacia la calle. _-¡Tomoya-baka!_ –Me quejé mientras el aire golpeaba mi rostro y comenzaba a faltarme el aire. Disminuí el paso mientras subía las escaleras del apartamento.

Toque la puerta y grité:_ -¡Shio-chan, soy yo, Kyou-sensei!_ –Unos tímidos ojos marrones me abrieron al instante y sus pequeños brazos se lanzaron a mi cintura. _–No te preocupes, no es ninguna molestia, y no quiero escuchar nada de disculpas ¿de acuerdo?_ –Sonreí mientras la tomaba de la mano y veía la cocina. Era un completo desastre, aunque al menos la nevera tenía suficiente alimentos como para una buena cena y quizá un desayuno, no me molestaría prepararle el obento a Shio-chan. Se lo propondría al torpe de Tomoya.

_-Bien… podemos cenar ¿brochetas de pollo?_ –Seguramente no sería mi mejor cena, pero ya no era hora de salir a comprar alimentos.

_-¡Pollo!_ –Saltó y levantó su mano con alegría. _–Papá no sabe cocinar muy bien pollo, sólo pescados, huevo y arroz cocido._ –Dijo divertida. _–Pero saben muy bien_.

Un ligero tic apareció en mi ojo izquierdo. ¡Pero es que él era imbécil o qué! Mi Kyou interna brilló con unos ojos color carmesí y una sonrisa francamente diabólica. Pero para Shio-chan seguía sonriendo como si nada. Ya me las arreglaría con ese padre tan despistado. Comencé a freír el pollo sobre el sartén a fuego lento, tomaría unos minutos.

Miré la fotografía de Nagisa sobre la mesilla._ –Nos haces falta. No sé cómo lo lograste, es todo un desastre él sólo. Por suerte la tiene a ella._-Miré a la pequeña Okazaki que se encontraba durmiendo sobre un muñeco Dango, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Terminé por ensartar los pequeños trozos de pollo en varios palillos, para al final bañarlos con una salsa agridulce que Kotomi me había enseñado en una cena de año nuevo. Serví dos porciones, y dejé la parte de Tomoya para calentarla más tarde, seguro llegaba cansado; el trabajo en la compañía eléctrica era pesado. La conciencia me remordió un poco, quizá él no era idiota, quizá esa era yo. Él se esforzaba por trabajar duro y además cuidar de su hija.

_¡Shio-chan!_ –La llamé a la mesa, por un momento me descuidé y ella no estaba. Volvió corriendo del baño, con las mejillas un poco rojas al igual que sus ambarinos ojos.

_-¿Estabas llorando?_ –La abracé con fuerza mientras sentía sus pequeños dedos aferrarse a mi ropa.

_-Extraño a papá, no me gusta estar sola._ –Confesó hipando y tratando de contenerse.

_–Shio-chan, está bien llorar, todos nos sentimos tristes. Y mira, ahí está mamá, no estás sola. Papá…_

_-Papá trabaja muy duro, y no quiero causarle problemas. Sensei, no le diga nada._ –Sonreí de lado, amargamente. A pesar de todo, Shio-chan estaba obligada a madurar un poco más rápido que los demás.

_–Fuera de la escuela puedes decirme Kyou ¿sí?_

Ella me miró confundida pero después mostró una tenue sonrisa. _–¡Kyou-san!_

_-¡Perfecto!_ –la animé mientras terminaba de preparar la mesa. _–También hice un poco de limonada, el verano ya casi termina pero aún hace un poco de calor ¿no crees?_

_-Síp ._ –Se levantó y corrió hacia la nevera sacando cubitos de hielo para las bebidas.

_-Buena idea, Shio-chan._ –Dije dulcemente. _–Muy bien, el menú especial de esta noche son ¡brochetas de pollo con salsa agridulce!_ –Mostré los platos como si estuviera en un programa televisivo de cocina, no necesité de efectos especiales para que los ojos de ella brillaran. _–La salsa es receta de Kotomi-chan_ –Le susurré y ella rió un poco.

_¡Itadakimasu!_ –dijimos al unísono.

Tuvimos una buena cena, y me di cuenta de que aún siendo su maestra desconocía muchas cosas de ella. Platicamos un poco y logré que hablara más de lo usual. Tomoya era su mundo, pero también amaba con todo su corazón a "Akki" y Sanae-san. Mientras limpiaba la cocina y los trastos ella me cantó la canción de la familia Dango, sin darme cuenta yo la estaba tarareando también.

A los pocos minutos Sanae-san apareció en el apartamento, un poco sorprendida de verme, también se alegro. Se disculpó con su nieta, pues ambos habían estado ausentes debido a una junta de locales del distrito._ –No se preocupe, de todas maneras no tenía mucho que hacer, y le dejé la cena lista a Ryou._ –Susurré más para ella. _–Además es mi alumna favorita, debo cuidarla._ -Sanae-san soltó un risita y se despidió, alegando que Akio-san se aburría si estaba solo en la panadería. La despedimos desde la puerta deseándole buenas noches.

El reloj marcaba las 1O de la noche, y su padre aún no aparecía. Comenzaba a preocuparme un poco, pero me quedaría con ella mientras tanto. _–Shio-chan, ya es tarde, debes dormir temprano. Mañana hay escuela._ –Ante esto último las dos comenzamos a reír, su maestra mañana por la mañana seguiría siendo yo.

_-Cántame la canción de la familia Dango._ –Pidió ya acostada y cubierta por las mantas mientras abrazaba a su muñeco.

_-De acuerdo, pero aún no me la sé completa_. –Sonreí y comencé a cantarle. Tiempo después su respiración acompasada y su rostro tranquilo indicaban que se encontraba profundamente dormida.

Estaba a punto de terminar el Obento de Shio-chan y también, aunque me costara aceptarlo, de Tomoya. No sé por qué lo hice, a veces me daban ganas de estrellárselo en la cabezota y otras de dárselo comprensivamente. Puede que algunas cosas no las haga como es debido ¡como dejar a una niña sola! Pero por otra parte está dando todo su esfuerzo. Solté un suspiro. _–Kyou estás sobreanalizando todo. _–Me reproché en voz alta mientras guardaba sus almuerzos en la nevera. Me senté a lado de Shio-chan y coloqué los codos sobre la mesa. Miré la fotografía de Nagisa nuevamente, con sólo esa sonrisa podía hacerte sentir muy tranquila. Y de pronto sentí como si ella deseara decirme algo, negué con la cabeza y parpadeé tratando de aclararme.

La cerradura de la puerta se abrió con un sordo "click" dando paso a un Tomoya con las palabras preocupación y arrepentimiento tatuadas en la frente. _-¡Ushio!_ –Casi gritó, y francamente fue aterrador.

_-¡Tomoya!_ –grité a mi vez en un susurro dándole un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

_¡¿KYOU?_ –Gritó de nuevo, esta vez aterrorizado, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Un pequeño espíritu comenzó a salir de su boca. Era realmente estúpido a veces, una parte de mi frente se sombreó de negro.

_–Shio-chan está dormida. –_Corté el asunto y coloqué un dedo sobre mis labios indicándole silencio. _–Ve a bañarte, la cena está hecha, yo la calentaré._

_–P-p-pero ¿bañarme? ¿contigo aquí?_ –Su actitud me molestó realmente.

_-¡No tengo en mente abusar de ti, Tomoya estúpido! Y más te vale que estés bien limpio y relajado en menos de quince minutos._ –Mi figura se hizo enorme en el pequeño apartamento. _–Shio-chan llega tarde a clases porque tú te bañas muy lento por las mañanas. _–Colmillos aparecieron en mi rostro. _–¡No permitiré que tu hija se convierta en ti! ¡vago!_ –Terminé antes de que él huyera despavorido al baño.

Veinte minutos después serví una humeante brocheta de pollo ante él, mientras me miraba perplejo. _–Recuerdo que tus obentos eran realmente buenos._ –Me agradeció con una sonrisa. _-¡Itadakimasu!_ –Comenzó a devorar como un verdadero cavernícola. _–Realmente estoy muy hambriento el día fue realmente duro y … _-dio otro bocado. _–La razón por la que me sorprendí es porque Sanae-san no me dijo nada cuando hable con ella hace una hora._ –Otro bocado. _–Me pregunto por qué…_

Yo también quedé perpleja, no pensé que Sanae-san quisiera preocupar a Tomoya_. –Quizá sólo lo olvidó._ –Inquirí mientras me levantaba. _–Bien, es tarde, y le prometí a Ryou que no la haría esperar mucho._ –Miré el reloj, ya era casi medianoche. _–Preparé sus almuerzos para mañana, vivir de refrigerios y comida congelada no es sano para ninguno de los dos._ –Me sentí extraña reprendiéndolo de esa manera. _–Cuando pueda me daré una vuelta y cocinaré para los dos_.

Él me miró como si procediera de otro planeta, pero después sonrió un poco. _–Gracias, Kyou._

_-No es nada, además, ya te dije, no permitiré que Shio-chan viva de esa manera. _–Lo pronuncié sarcásticamente.

_-¡¿A qué te refieres con "esa manera"?_ –Preguntó amenazadoramente poniéndose en posición de batalla.

_¡Nunca lo entenderías, torpe!_ –Salí con paso decidido del departamento y sonreí divertida. _–Hasta mañana, Tomoya. _

Él se quedó en el marco de la puerta con la misma sonrisa. _–Gracias, Kyou._ –Repitió de nuevo. _–Buenas noches. _


	3. ¿Qué?

**II**

* * *

Aquella noche, Tomoya Okazaki no pudo dormir tranquilo. Pero esta vez, sus preocupaciones no tenían que ver con la tristeza. Una extraña sensación de calidez se había instalado en él desde la visita de la pelivioleta.

-Así que. . . cabello largo, hermosa y amable. –Recordó las palabras de la pequeña Shio sobre Kyou. Pensándolo bien después de todos esos años aquella descripción se ajustaba perfectamente a ella.

Miró por la mañana la fotografía de su difunta esposa. –Hasta más tarde. –Se despidió nerviosamente tomando a su hija de la mano. No podía evitar sentir una especie de culpa por los sentimientos que había tenido anoche.

-¿Cómo pude hacerle eso a Nagisa? –se recriminó mentalmente.

-¿Papá, estás bien? –los enormes ojos de Shio-chan sólo lo hicieron sentir más miserable.

-Sí, cariño. Es sólo que aún estoy un poco cansado. –Dejó a la niña y se despidió casi corriendo. –Hasta más tarde.

Kyou se despidió confusa, sin saber qué estaba pasando realmente. Supuso que algo no andaba bien, ya lo visitaría más tarde. Aquel día Shio-chan se comportó de lo más normal, sin muestra alguna de que tenía una relación extraescolar con la sensei. Sabía que podía llevarle problemas, a pesar de todo, Ushio era muy madura y sabía cuando debía y cuando no hablar.

-Fujibayashi-sensei. –La enorme sonrisa de Sanae-san la encontró a la salida de clases. –Esta vez no podré cuidar de Ushio, de nuevo. –Se disculpó apenada. –Podría. . . ¿podría pasar más tarde unos momentos con ella? –Aquella pregunta dejó fuera de combate a Kyou. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Tomoya extraño esta mañana y ahora Sanae-san con un comportamiento demasiado sospechoso.

-Claro, no hay problema. –Le mostró una sonrisa confiable y cariñosa.

-¿Sanae-san? –pregunté entrando a la panadería.

-Ella no está, yo sólo te estaba esperando, sensei. –Respondió "Akki" saliendo detrás del mostrador con Shio, quien se lanzó hacia mi cintura.

-¡Kyou-san! –soltó unas pequeñas risitas. -¿Otra vez comeremos pollo? –Me preguntó con sus ojitos brillando.

-No creo. Aquella vez sólo improvisé. Esta vez podemos cocinar algo más complicado, te enseñaré. –La cargué sobre mis hombros, como cuando jugábamos en la escuela. -¿Lista?

-¡Sí! –levantó su pequeño puño, tan animada como siempre.

-Y entonces así es como preparas tempura con langostinos y verduras. –Le mostré el platillo terminado después de una hora de cocinar mientras le explicaba.

¡Wow, Kyou-san! ¡Se ve delicioso! –Expresó mientras babeaba un poco.

-Shio-chan. . . estás mojando el piso. –Reí y le di una servilleta.

-Lo siento. –Enrojeció al instante, me miró y ambas soltamos una sonora carcajada.

-¡ITADAKIMASU! –nos sentamos a la mesa mientras cenábamos. Nada cambió sobre la última vez, platicamos quizá un poco más seguras. Aunque esta vez la ayudé a bañarse y cepillar sus dientes.

-¿Kyou-san? –Me llamó mientras terminaba de cepillar y secar sus sedosos cabellos castaños.

-¿Qué pasa? –paré un instante escuchándola.

-¿Tienes novio?

-¡¿QUÉ? –ella dio un pequeño salto. –Lo lamento, esto… ¿por qué?

-No sé, pensé que quizá se enojaría porque pasas mucho tiempo conmigo y papá.

Fruncí el ceño mientras un aura oscura se apoderaba del lugar. –Si pasa eso, tendría que darle un fuerte castigo. –El aura fue reemplazada por flores y un halo dorado. –Aunque de cualquier manera, siempre serás más importante que cualquier tipo que no pueda comprenderlo. Y no, no estoy saliendo con nadie. Creo que los asusto. . . –terminé reflexionando un poco.

-¿En verdad soy así de importante? –me miró con aquellos ojos a punto de llorar.

-¡Pues claro que sí! –la abracé fuertemente. –Con ese papá, debo asegurarme que estés bien.

_Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku__  
__Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku_

Susurré nuevamente mientras me recostaba a su lado. Como era de esperarse Tomoya llegó a casa hasta las 1O de la noche.

-¿Kyou? ¿de nuevo? –preguntó un tanto hostil. Me incorporé de nuevo con una mirada somnolienta.

-Lo siento, Sanae-san me lo pidió esta tarde. Shio-chan me ayudó con la cena. Te serviré un poco. –Me tambaleé ya que aún no estaba despierta del todo.

-¡Kyou! ¡Estás ardiendo en fiebre! –se sorprendió al tomarme antes de que cayera al suelo. Su abrazo me sostuvo con fuerza, aunque un poco temeroso.

-¿Sí? No lo había notado, lo siento.

-¿Te estás disculpando por estar enferma? –Sonó casi a regaño.

-Sí, es que así no podré cuidar bien de ella. –Miré a la pequeña Okazaki con los labios entreabiertos soltando un ligero ronquido. Sonreí divertida. –Es muy importante para mí.

-No. . . no sabía que Ushio fuera eso para ti. –Su voz mostraba confusión y ternura.

-Es mi alumna favorita, y tu hija. –Respondí antes de cerrar los ojos. Esta ocasión si noté el enorme cansancio que comenzaba a aplastarme.

Desperté en mi habitación cubierta hasta la nariz de cobijas. Con un enorme suéter abrigador. A mi lado había algo suave. ¡Un muñeco dango! "Kyou-san, mejórate. Por favor. Te quiero. Ushio." La notita en definitiva estaba hecha por ella, aquella letra con trazos aún torpes era de Shio-chan.

-Gracias. –Murmuré antes de cerrar los ojos de nuevo y descansar. Supuse que Ryou había arreglado todo en mi trabajo. Al menos hoy podría dormir y recuperarme. -_ Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku__ . . ._

* * *

La verdad este capítulo es un poco corto, pero me encantó como quedó así. Me pareció muy tierno, prometo que el próximo será más largo y cosas más interesantes comenzaran a pasar o:

Gracias por leer :3

Saludos, Moon~


	4. Desde las cenizas

****Muchas gracias por sus reviews, por los que la pusieron en favoritos y también a los que simplemente pasan a leerla. Debo decir que esta es la historia en la que más me tardo, pero es porque me gusta escribirla con calma, tranquila :) Así que no desesperen. Y bueno, aquí está el nuevo capi.

* * *

**III**

* * *

**Tomoya POV**

¿Pero qué me estaba pasando? Tenía una enorme necesidad de ir a buscarla y ver cómo se encontraba; jamás la había visto así de frágil. Aunque después de todo, era una persona y más aún una ¿chica? Negué con desesperación, jamás había visto a Kyou de esa manera. Ella era siempre la loca que me lanzaba libros y arrollaba con motocicletas.

-Papá, ella va a estar bien. –Me animó mi pequeña y hermosa hija desde la cocina. –Le devolví una minúscula sonrisa y asentí. Era bastante patético que ella tuviera que subirme los ánimos.

-¿Qué haces? –inquirí curioso. ¿Desde cuándo había salido de bañarse? Era un desastre caminante.

-La comida. –Respondió tranquilamente.

-¿Uh? –me levanté rápidamente agitado. –Puede ser peligroso. . . –no terminé la oración porque ella me extendió un pequeño onigiri, un poco mal moldeado, pero definitivamente para su corta edad me superaba con creces.

-Me dejó el arroz listo, para que pudiera hacerlo yo solita. –Respondió emocionada y continuando con su enorme esfuerzo, ahora iba por el segundo. Me dejé caer abatido y solté un suspiro de nuevo, recargando mi codo sobre la mesa, frente a su fotografía. –No sé. . . –no sabía que decirle a Nagisa. Si estuviera aquí. . . _sé feliz. _Miré a los lados sorprendido, al parecer Shio no lo había percibido; su dulce y suave tono de voz me susurró como un soplido parecido a la caricia de un ángel. _Tomoya-kun, sean felices. _Un nudo en la garganta comenzó a formarse, su sonrisa no mentía y si yo había conocido bien a alguien era a ella, después de todo la había amado hasta fundirme con su ser. –Pero yo. . .

-¿Papá? –exclamó Ushio asomando su cabecita.

-No es nada, cielo. Sólo pensé en voz alta.

-¡Uhm! –movió su cabecita de nuevo, feliz, y continuó peleándose con aquella alga que no se enrollaba alrededor de su arroz cocido. En todo este tiempo no la había visto tan feliz y despreocupada.

-Ey cariño. . .

-¿Sí, papá?

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a hacerle una visita a alguien? –nuestras miradas se unieron en complicidad y ella corrió por sus zapatos mientras yo me colocaba un abrigo.

Era un día perfectamente soleado, alegre y con mucho viento; las nubes se deslizaban por el manto azul dando paso a una cálida luminosidad. La presión de la mano de Shio-chan me hizo detenerme.

-¡Mira, papá! ¡Una nube con forma de conejito! –exclamó moviendo su pequeña mano y dando saltos.

-¿Ah? –giré la cabeza sin encontrarle forma. –No. . . más bien, es como un pato. Un pato muy feo. . .

-¡Papá! –su ceño fruncido definitivamente no era heredado de su madre. Hice presión entre sus cejas y reí.

-Te vas a arrugar para cuando tengas 1O, Shio-chan. . .

A partir de ese punto corrimos casi todo el camino a casa de las gemelas, mi dulce y traviesa hija reía mientras trataba de alcanzarme.

-¡Papá! ¡Espera papá! ¡Ya verás! –eso resonó en mis oídos como eco de una vida pasada, y lo era. Disminuí el paso y tomé de nuevo su mano antes de cruzar la calle.

-Le diré a esa mujer que no te enseñe cosas violentas. No ha mencionado nada de Judo, ¿verdad?

-¡No es mujer, es Kyou-san! –me mostró sus perfectos dientes blancos en una enorme sonrisa. –Y es una de mis personas favoritas en el mundo.

-También para mí. –Acepté a regañadientes casi en un murmullo.

-¡Te escuché! –Se soltó de mi agarre y comenzó a saltar para tocar el timbre. –No alcanzo. –Se quejó en un lindo puchero.

-Entonces. . . –la tomé entre mis brazos y la levanté lo suficiente para que presionase el botón. La puerta se abrió con un ruido sordo, dando paso a la menor de las gemelas.

-Oh, Tomoya-kun y la pequeña Shio-chan. –Saludó alegremente la menor de las hermanas.

-Tú ¿la conoces? –las miré con confusión.

-Claro, Ryou-san a veces nos visita en la escuela y nos da consejos para que no nos enfermemos.

-Shio-chan es una muy buena alumna. –Respondió ella con una sonrisa radiante. Supuse que el amor por los niños era de familia.

-Ya veo. . . –atiné a decir. Últimamente estaban sucediendo cosas bastante inesperadas, pero de la misma manera me hacían impredeciblemente feliz.

-¿Puedo? –señaló el interior de la casa con una mirada llena de súplica, a la que probablemente ningún ser humano con algo de corazón se negaría.

-Claro. –Ryou no terminó de decirlo cuando mi Shio salió disparada buscándola.

-Uhm. . . –me quedé en la puerta, inseguro de qué pasaría ahora.

-¿Quieres un poco de té? –Me mostró una cálida sonrisa. –Estaba preparando la comida, como es sábado tengo medio día libre en el hospital.

- Sería fantástico. –Caminé un poco más confiado, la seguí a la mesa y dejé la bolsa. –Traje un poco de comida. Ushio insistió en que los pasteles de chocolate son los favoritos de tu hermana.

-Ella se pondrá muy feliz. –Desvió la mirada algo preocupada.

-¿Cómo. . . cómo está? –temí preguntar eso, pero la duda me comía por dentro.

-Estable. –Sonó como si no significara nada. –Pero han pasado dos días así, no sé si sea un simple resfriado. –Suspiró y volvió a recomponerse. –Ella es fuerte. –Afirmó animándose a sí misma.

-Sí, es muy fuerte. –La apoyé, yo sabía que Kyou era alguien que luchaba hasta el final con todas sus fuerzas, en especial cuando tenía un objetivo. –Todo estará bien. –Era increíble que esas palabras salieran de mis labios, cuando nunca antes las había creído. Pero ahora, de verdad confiaba en el poder de esa frase.

-¡SHIO-CHAN! –el grito y la inconfundible voz de la chica con largos cabellos violeta resonó por todo el apartamento. -¿NO ME DIGAS QUE HAS VENIDO SOLA? PORQUE DE SER ASÍ LE DARÉ UNA PALIZA AL INEPTO DE TOMOYA. . . ¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE? ¿TE DUELE ALGO? ¿ESTÁS CANSADA? –Ryou y yo escuchamos claramente todo desde el comedor, y hasta la habitación de Ryou habían un largo tramo. Ella ensanchó los ojos con alegría, dejando escapar un par de lágrimas.

-¿Ryou? –Negó con la cabeza mientras se acercaba con lentitud, posó una mano en mi mejilla y soltó un suspiro cargado de emociones. –Gracias, Tomoya, gracias. –Miré con fijeza aquellos orbes azules anegados en lágrimas. La alegría era perceptible. –Kyou no se había movido de su cama por días, mucho menos hecho una escena. . . –soltó una risa llena de alivio. –Iré a terminar la comida. –Se limpió las lágrimas y me dejó allí, sin saber qué decir. Aunque un calor extraño, pero agradable, comenzó a expandirse por mi pecho. Sentí como si hubiera dejado atrás al menos 2O kilogramos de preocupación. El pasillo era largo, llegué al último cuarto y observé clavado desde el piso, no pude cruzar la puerta.

-No, no, pasa nada. –Shio movía sus manos con exaltación ante la penetrante mirada de aquellos enormes y hermosos ojos violetas. –Papá está allá afuera.

La expresión en el rostro de la chica que siempre me había dañado físicamente durante el instituto fue algo que jamás había visto, y definitivamente, quería que volviera a suceder una y mil veces. Sus delgadas cejas se elevaron de sorpresa, las pupilas comenzaron a temblar y por un momento tuve miedo de que cristalinas lágrimas rodaran sobre sus mejillas, pero no; la alegría de Kyou nunca se reflejaba en lágrimas. Siempre sería aquella sonrisa enorme, que hacía lucir sus sonrosadas mejillas bastante luminosas, entreabrió los labios aún sin poder creerlo, formando la expresión más tierna que alguna vez vi en el rostro de la mayor de las gemelas. Y simplemente, era hermosa.

-¡TOMOYA-BAKA! ¿Qué haces ahí? –notó de inmediato que yo la observaba como un idiota. Seguía con los ojos clavados en ella. ¿Cómo había hecho eso? Una ligera punzada se instaló en mi corazón, di un paso, otra punzada, respirar me costaba más que respirar.

-Así es como agradeces la visita de personas tan importantes. –Traté de aligerar un poco la presión en mis pulmones. Ella soltó una risa de campanillas y abrazo a Shio, despeinando sus castaños cabellos.

-Tienes razón, muchas gracias por venir, Shio-chan. Me siento mucho mejor. –Dejó un sonoro beso en su cabecita que fue correspondido con una pequeña sonrisa de mi pequeño ángel. –Y gracias a ti, Tomoya-kun. –Entrecerró los ojos dando paso a una expresión igual a la de Shio. Ambas sonreían felices en un cálido abrazo. Las facciones de mi adorada hija reflejaban tranquilidad, además de la notoria felicidad. Era una expresión que sólo podía apreciar cuando dormía, y en especial cuando soñaba con algo que le gustara mucho. Un par de pequeñas luces comenzaron a escapar de la habitación, siguiendo su camino hacia la ventana y el inmenso cielo azul.

_Sé feliz. _Miré con nostalgia y un sentimiento agridulce el anillo de mi mano izquierda. La imagen dio paso a la escena que tenía al frente. Durante un par de segundos recordé. . . Recordé las palabras de Sanae-san justo aquella mañana, antes de ver nuevamente a Kyou, después de tantos años. "Sé feliz", había dicho también.

-Prometo. . . prometo que lo intentaré. –Tomé una enorme bocanada de aire y me coloqué a lado de mi inocente ángel y la mujer que sin quererlo había comenzado a reconstruir mi corazón desde las cenizas. Oh, cierto, no era "mujer". Ella era simplemente Kyou, y con eso era suficiente.

* * *

Ya saben comentarios, quejas o sugerencias en la cajita de ahí abajo.

Gracias por leer :)

Moon~


	5. Adiós

Disculpen la tardanza, aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo. Como pequeña sugerencia, aunque creo que algunos lo hacen, podrían escuchar la banda sonora de Clannad. Para este capítulo me inspiré especialmente al final en el tema de "Nagisa" y "Shining in the sky" de Ushio. Espero les guste, adorados lectores.

* * *

IV

* * *

**Kyou POV**

No supe en qué momento me quedé dormida. Entreabrí los ojos con ligera pesadez, dejando que la luz del verano se colara entre mis pestañas. A mi lado seguía acurrucada ¿Shio? ¿Cómo es que seguía ahí? Fruncí el ceño buscando al tonto de Tomoya, pero sólo éramos ella y yo. La presioné contra mi pecho disfrutando de la calidez que emanaba su pequeño cuerpo y la acompasada respiración de su pecho. Besé con suavidad su frente mientras despertaba completamente. Me sentía totalmente mejor, completamente sana. Quizá sólo me hacía falta ese par. Dibujé una ligera sonrisa en mi rostro mientras me incorporaba y dejé que los pies colgaran solo un poquitín desde la cama, antes de colocarme las pantuflas. Sin escuchar ni el más mínimo sonido, caminé con cautela hacia la sala. Ya era sábado por la mañana, y mi gemela doblaba turnos especialmente hoy. Suspiré abatida, la extrañaba mucho, pero entendía lo demandante de su empleo, que por suerte ella amaba. Como siempre, nuestra manera de comunicarnos cuando no nos veíamos era por pequeños papeles pegados en cualquier lado imaginable de la casa. Esta vez, junto al teléfono, un post-it rosado, con la ovalada letra de Ryou decía: "No me ha dado tiempo de preparar el desayuno, lo siento. Estoy segura de que tu pequeña ayudante puede auxiliarte con ello. Deberías planear salir con ellos, ya que el lunes es feriado ¿recuerdas? Hablando de eso, Youhei habló para confirmar la cena del viernes. Sólo te recuerdo, dile a Tomoya-kun. Me alegra que estés mejor, te quiero muchísimo. Ryou."

–Kyou-san. –Me llamó una tierna y somnolienta vocesilla desde el fondo del pasillo. Aún restregaba sus ojos con sus manos, la mirada ligeramente distraída y tambaleante. Solté una pequeña risa, me acerqué a ella y la tomé entre mis brazos.

–Buenos días dormilona. –La saludé con un sonoro beso en su mejilla. –Creo que hemos hecho una pijamada sin quererlo ¿ah? –sentí un ligero bochorno, no quería presionar en ningún sentido a Tomoya y mucho menos que Shio recibiera la impresión equivocada. Aunque por dentro quería pasar mucho, mucho más tiempo con ella.

–¡Sí! –aplaudió por fin saliendo de su letargo. –Fue divertido, en especial esas historias que me contaron papá y tú sobre sus días en el instituto y . . . sobre mamá. Es más sencillo para papá hablar de eso cuando estás tú. –Abrí los ojos sorprendida. –Debieron de haber sido muy felices ¿verdad? –preguntó inocentemente fijando la réplica de los ojos de Nagisa en mí.

–Sí, Shio-chan. Éramos felices. . . por cierto, el viernes el tío Sunohara vendrá a cenar. Estás cordialmente invitada, quizá también veas a las tías Tomoyo y Kotomi. –La anime haciéndole pequeñas cosquillas. No obstante, ambas guardamos silencio cuando vimos una especie de bulto removerse en el sofá más grande.

–Ese es papá. –Me susurró al oído y yo asentí. La cabellera azul y despeinada revelaba la identidad de quien dormía.

–¿Le preparamos el desayuno? Creo que le gustará. –Propuse con cierta alegría.

–Sí. –Asintió con entusiasmo moviendo sus piecitos a la altura de mi cintura. –Sopa de miso. –Pensó en voz alta cuando la bajaba con cuidado en la cocina.

–El arroz que tanto te gusta. –Revolví sus cabellos. –Y. . . ¡pescado asado! –exclamamos en coro mientras lavábamos nuestras manos. Media hora después la pequeña Shio y yo terminamos de colocar la mesa. Debo aceptar que se veía bien. . . quizá la miré demasiado porque ella preguntó:

–¿Qué pasa, no se ve bien? –ladeó su cabecita observando con detalle.

–Oh, no es eso. –Exclamé colocando mi mano sobre su hombro con cariño. –Normalmente. . . desayuno y como sola, en mi habitación o en el sofá. Sólo utilizo la mesa con Ryou por las noches y creo. . . creo que ¡nunca la había puesto bien! –terminé de confesarme con horror. Ella soltó una carcajada cantarina y alegre.

–No creo que eso sea un problema, tu comida sabe deliciosa. Es mi favorita, con la de Sanae-san. –Me dijo sonrojándose ligeramente.

–Muchas gracias, Señorita Ushio. –Le agradecí colocándome a su altura. –También por ayudarme con la mesa, quedó hermosa. –Ella se sonrojó más, supuse que los cumplidos no eran parte de su vida diaria. –Ahora. . . ¿lo despertamos? –señalé a Tomoya. Sin respuesta alguna, salió disparada y se lanzó sobre su papá.

–¡Papá! –comenzó a saltar sobre él riendo. Yo la seguí y observé como abría los ojos. –Buenos días, Tomoya. –Sonreí ampliamente. –El desayuno está listo. –Se incorporó con cuidado, mientras tomaba a su hija sobre sus brazos. –Es también una disculpa porque se quedaran tan tarde anoche y tuvieras que dormir aquí. –Señalé el sillón con algo de pena.

–No fue ningún inconveniente, Kyou. –Me devolvió la sonrisa, y ese pequeño e insignificante gesto derritió por completo mi corazón. Quizá era el hambre, o que apenas me había recuperado pero él. . . lucía distinto. Sí, como si estuviese determinado a algo.

–¡Papá! –habló de nuevo Shio-chan. –El viernes vendrá el tío Sunohara, y Kotomi-chan. –Movió sus manos emocionada. Y no la culpaba, Sunohara siempre la hacía reír y Kotomi le traía muchos regalos extraños además de enseñarle cosas nuevas. Él me miró en busca de respuestas y yo sólo asentí mientras me sentaba junto a la mesa.

–Creo que el pobre de Sunohara necesita un descanso de ese trabajo tan asfixiante. ¿No crees? –comenté pasándole su tazón con miso.

–Será bueno verlos. –Añadió sin borrar esa sonrisa.

**Tomoya POV**

–¡Itadakimasu! –exclamamos al unísono. La sopa estaba realmente buena, al igual que todo lo demás. Observé con cuidado a Shio, quien aún tenía problemas con el arroz y los palillos, pero Kyou era muy paciente al enseñarle sus "pequeños trucos". Coloqué una mano sobre mi mejilla, observando como aquel cuadro tan familiar se representaba frente a mí. Me llenaba completamente y por esos breves instantes olvidaba el dolor crónico que se había instalado en mí. Sentía como conservaba esa sonrisa estúpida con la que había despertado, las risas de mi ángel y ella, con su rostro dándome la bienvenida a un nuevo día, el aroma a lavanda de sus cabellos y esa sonrisa apenas descubierta.

–¿Podemos, podemos, podemos? –mi dulce hija tiraba de mi pantalón con aquellos ojitos de cachorro que seguramente ella le había enseñado.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres, cariño? –atendí pensando que me había perdido la conversación.

–Ir a la playa. –Formó un puchero. –Ir juntos. –Extendió sus brazos cuán largos eran. Miré a Kyou, quién me miraba con la misma expectación. Un ligero brillo se traslucía entre sus pupilas violetas.

–La playa. . . ¿por qué no? –admití mientras tomaba el último trozo de pescado. – Debemos preparar lo necesario si queremos salir hoy. –Comencé a planear. –Conozco un buen lugar donde hospedarnos y tiene buena vista. ¿Qué les parece? –me sentí extraño, pero bien. Era la primera vez que le preguntaba a dos personas y no sólo a Ushio. Y así, las reminiscencias de la soledad comenzaron a desvanecerse de mi interior.

Mi , ahora hiperactiva, hija, corría por todos los rincones de la casa. –¡Rápido, papá! ¡Rápido! –guardaba juguetes, pantaloncillos, calcetines, y una pequeña libreta que nunca había visto.

–Hey, cielo ¿qué es eso? –señalé con curiosidad al cudernillo de color turquesa que se encontraba dentro de su bolso azul.

–Es un regalo. –Me lo mostró con una sonrisa gigantesca. –De Kyou-san. Es mi diario. –Abrió un par de páginas, me mostró en especial un dibujo. –¿ves? –Se había dibujado a la orilla del mar, con ambos sosteniendo sus manos.

–Es muy hermoso. –Comenté, pero ella me miraba dudosa.

–Papá. . . ¿mamá no está molesta conmigo, verdad? –su pregunta me dejó helado. Lo que no me esperaba fue lo siguiente.

–Mamá estaría molesta de que estuvieran siempre tristes. –La fina voz de Sanae-san se abrió paso desde el umbral de la entrada. –Señaló una bolsa con víveres. –Vine a entregarles esto para el viaje. –Se acomodó a lado de su nieta y susurró con dulce voz. –Tu mamá está más alegre ahora, que te ve sonreír a diario. Desde allá arriba. –La abrazó con fuerza. –Ushio, las personas que se van siempre se quedan aquí. –Apuntó hacia su corazón. –Pero no podemos vivir atados a sus recuerdos, tenemos que crear nuevos, cada vez más y más felices. ¿No crees? Todos merecemos siempre la oportunidad de sentirnos completos y alegres. –Esta vez ella me miró, como si pudiese leer mi alma. ¡Ánimo! Me transmitían sus chispeantes ojos cafés, asentí con una sonrisa y los ojos acuosos. Era hora de dejarlo ir.

–¡Papá, vamos a llegar tarde! –Shio me llamaba desde la puerta con desesperación saltando sobre sus nuevas sandalias rojas, regalo de su abuela.

–¡Ya voy, cielo! –la calmé durante unos segundos. Me encontraba frente a su fotografía, su sonrisa imperturbable me observaba distante. –Gracias, mi amor. Gracias, por enseñarme que este mundo no debe ser gris siempre, y que todo es posible si tenemos voluntad de cambiar las cosas. Siempre te voy a amar, Nagisa. Siempre, pero creo que es hora de decirnos adiós una vez más. ¿No crees? –deslicé con cuidado el anillo de mi dedo anular izquierdo guardándolo en el fondo del cajón, junto a su fotografía. Sentía que podía ver sus manos moviéndose en señal de despedida y una sonrisa mayor de lo normal. _No necesitas que te lleve, ya estás en el lugar donde los sueños se hacen realidad, gracias por una hermosa vida , te amo, adiós._ . . la brisa vespertina se llevó el último susurro de aquella historia que viviría eternamente en mí, sin embargo, era tiempo de escribir una nueva, más y más alegre ¿cierto? La luminosidad en los ojos de Shio y aquel cabello violeta ondeando con el viento me dieron la respuesta.

* * *

Ya saben, me encanta ver sus comentarios y sugerencias ahí en la cajita de abajo :)

Gracias por leer ^-^ , Moon~


End file.
